tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of the Beginning Chapter 3: No Nephew of Mine
(45 minutes later, in Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia) Xin: *Sitting inside of a van with a different mercenary than earlier* Ok, why did you make me go all the way up here when I could have ended this revolution before it even started? Mercenary: Maybe because their target is inside this building and we have to protect him from the enemy? Xin: Presumo che non ha ottenuto alcun sonno di bellezza (I assume you did not get any beauty sleep)... Mercenary: What was that? Xin: Does this really matter right now? Mercenary: Yes. Xin: I said you are doing a great job. Oh and by the way, my sarcasm setting is off for now. Mercenary: Says the guy who creates his own group of mercs, yet hardly uses them. Xin: Whatever. Hey, I'm getting signs of movement, it says they're right outside! Wait... (Three guards open up the van doors) Guard: 你是谁，你在做什么在禁区 (Who are you, what are you doing in a restricted zone)? (Meanwhile in Petropolis at 9:00 PM) *7 agents walk inside the building, with the two most notable being Ralph and Kat* Agent Raomi: Whoa, he really burnt the safe? Ralph: Yeah, and then he cut my arm. Agent Ripoff: Yes, so you keep saying. Kat: Ripoff, you needd to stop ripping me off, I NEED chicken. Ripoff: Sure, sure, but I rip you fools off for my own gain! Ralph: Ripoff, I am putting you on my "keep an eye on" list... Ripoff: Fine then. See if I care. Time to go home anyways. *Walks off* Chief: Ah, there you guys are! I thought you weren't going to return! Ralph: Well, considering the fact he cut my arm open with a katana *pulls up sleeve, revealing a large cut on his upper arm*, he also killed a guard and two cops, before I finished him off. Chief: Good, good. Now, go home, day's over. Ralph: Alright, see you in the morning. *Walks out* Ripoff: Alright, they're gone, time to do this...*Walks back inside, and sneaks to Ralph's cubicle* Alright, his password is...*Types in password* Alright, I'm in, now, I need to check his eMail and stuff...*Checks eMail* Let's see..."New Game Coming Out Tomorrow", no, "RE: What Happened?", no, "Meet me at the middle school at 9:15", whoa *Looks at it* From Giovanni Raomi...Wow, working with the mob now, eh? I need to see what this is about...*Closes window and gets in his car and speeds off* I'll be a hero for exposing our mole. 9:13 PM, Petropolis Middle School, Ralph arrives to meet Giovanni Raomi, notorious Italian Mobster* Ralph: *Steps out of car* Well, he said 9:15, I guess give him some time. *Sits on the car's hood, and pulls out his phone* Wow, Keswick texted me. *Reads* "Ralph, be careful on the bank job, he's dagerous". How did I not know I got this? *Puts it back in his pocket, when it vibrates* Come on! *Looks at phone, and it's a call from Kat, and he answers* Yeah Kat? Kat: Ralph, I'm at the midnight release of "Killspree: Origins", where are you? Ralph: Wait, doesn't that come out in June? Kat: Oh, right, I'll preorder it, but, it's actually "Killspree: Ghosts", right? Ralph: 2014 release. Kat: Aw man, I hate 2013! Wait, it's "Killspree Generations", right? Ralph: Yeah, that and "Mafia Wars: War in the Highlands", Mafia Wars is console and PC, with a prequel for the handheld systems, whereas Killspree Generations is handheld only. Kat: Oh, right, and where are you? Ralph: I'm, uh, at home, filling in dents. Kat: Oh, ok, I'm at the chicken kiosk across from the game store. Ralph: Alright then. *Hangs up* *4 seconds after Ralph hangs up, Giovanni rolls into view in a sleek Italian sports car, and he steps out* Giovanni: Guards, come. *They walk closer to Ralph* Giovanni: Wolf. Ralph: Raomi. Guard: Mantenere la distanza, Lupo, e noi non ti uccideremo. (Keep your distance, Wolf, and we will not kill you.) Ralph: Erm, English please? Giovanni: He said, "Keep your distance, Wolf, and we will not kill you". Ralph: Well, that makes me feel better. Anyway, let's just do this, alright? Giovanni: Of course. Ripoff: *Arrives on schools roof* Agh, I'm late. *Eavesdrops* Ralph: Now, my first question is: How in the world are you out of prison? You got 9 years left... Giovanni: I used a trick to get out, and I'll slip in before the guards notice I even left. Ralph: Heh. My second question is: Where is your fiance? Guard: Ehi, che è personale! Lo ucciderò per questo, se vuoi che io, capo. (Hey, It's Personal! I'll kill him for this, if you want me, boss.) Giovanni: Calm down, Rudy. Guard #2: Boss, sai quanto sia potente la famiglia Ferrari è? Se vengono a sapere questo, è finita. (Boss, you know how powerful the Ferrari family is? If they see this, it's over.) ???: GIOVANNI! Giovanni: UNCLE MARIO?!?! Uncle Guido: No, it's Guido. Mario is in the car. Ripoff: The eMail said nothing about Guido Raomi being here... Guard #3: Wh...what are you doing here, sir? Ralph: Finally, a guard who speaks English! Guido: I came here because Giovanni left his eMail open, and it was to a very special Ralph Wolf, so I came here to break it up. *Pulls out pistol* Ralph: Whoa, whoa, whoa! We can sort things out! Rudy: *pulls out revolver* Yeah, by seeing who's a better shot! Guido: Actually, blockhead, I have a negotiation. *Yelling* MARIO, BRING THE GIRL! Ralph & Giovanni: THE GIRL?! *Mario comes out with his signature Winchester rifle* Giovanni: Um, I see no- Luigi: Quiet! Mario: Andiamo! (Come on!) Girl: Mai! (Never!) Mario: Vattene subito! (Get out now!) Girl: Qualunque sia. (Whatever.) *Steps out and Giovanni notices her* Giovanni: Alessandra?! Ralph: Who is Alessandra? Giovanni: My fiance! Mario: I see we have an English speaker here. I'm Mario Raomi, second in command of the Raomi family. Guido: Reminds me, Toni, get outta the car! Toni: As you wish. *Gets out of the car* Giovanni: Oh, come on, how many men did you bring along with you? And Toni Ferrari, really?! Guido: Nephew, me and Mario's side of the family is making peace with the Ferrari's, figured you would be told. But now, if your guard doesn't hold his fire, deals off. Rudy: Uh, I, uh, well, I... Luigi: 5 seconds. Rudy: Fine. *Throws gun on ground* Luigi: 4 seconds, if you had been a second longer, you'd be dead. Rudy: Yeah, whatever. Guido: *Aims gun at Giovanni* I have no problem killing you, my worthless nephew. Giovanni: *Pulls out gun* Such strong words. Also, did you think I'd come unprepared? Guido: Nope. Mario: *Readies rifle, which is underneath Alessandra's chin* I'll do it. Giovanni: Shoot her and you'll join her. Toni: Shoot me, and our new peace will be over, and our families will be back at war. Idiota (Idiot) Ralph: Well, I know that word. Giovanni: Well, what happens if Rudy gets his gun? Guido: As long as he doesn't shoot, chaos won't happen. Rudy: *picks up gun* Toni: *Pulls out gun* Don't make me mad, or else I'll pull out the big guns. *Turns around, showing a rocket launcher on his back* Giovanni: Alright then. Ralph: I think you're an idiot, Guido. Guido: *Aims gun at Ralph* Say it again. *As soon as he finishes, everyone else pulls out their guns, including Ralph* Giovanni: Uncles, just let Alessandra go, and we'll leave. Mario: Dovremmo? (Should we?) Guido: Hmm...Sì. Mario: *Lets go of her, and she falls down* Giovanni: Alessandra! Rudy: Be caref-AHHH!!!!! Mario: *Fires rifle, blasting Rudy's left arm off, sending his gun flying into the schools door* Prendi questo! (Take that!) Giovanni: *Makes a startled jump* YOU TRAITORS! FIRE! *Not a second after Giovanni's command, the schoolyard erupts into total chaos as pistol and rifle fire fill the night* Guard #3: *Runs over to Rudy* RUDY! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! *Puts pressure on his wound* Hang on, friend, you'll be alright. Toni: *Shoots the guard in the head, killing him* Rudy: CLAUDE! NO! *Knowing the gun is out of range, he pulls out a knife* Good thing my dominant hand is on my right, not my left. *Throws knife at Mario's left eye* Mario: Our backup has been called, they'll be here soon. Now, kill my worthless nephew and his gi- *Knife hits his eye, and he speaks his last words after screaming* Toni...Guido...ki...k...kill...them...kill them all....*dies* Guido: NO! *Charges towards Rudy's dying body* Ripoff: *filming the gunfight* Well, this was unexpected. Didn't expect I'd be filming this. *Continues filming* Rudy: *coughs* One more knife...*pulls out knife, but before he can use it, Guido shoots him in the back of his head, killing him instantly* Ralph: *Scrambles to Giovanni's car* Well, this is just great... Guard #2: I know, right? *2 cars pull in the schoolyard, and 2 carloads of men come out* Ralph: Oh, come on! What's next, they send in a tank?! Giovanni: Well, the left is the Ferrari family, and the right is Raomi...Great... Guido: *Fires two bullets, and reloads* Ralph: They'll flank us! How will we-*bullet grazes his shoulder* Ack! *Stumbles, but doesn't drop his gun. The same happens to Giovanni at the same time* Giovanni: You alright? Ralph: I'm fine, you. Giovanni: Fine. Let's get em. *They continue firing* Toni: Guido, I'm bringing in the big guns. *Pulls rocket launcher off his back* Guido: Alright, it should take one shot. Toni: Of course. *Takes aim at wall behind them* Ralph: Oh no... HIT THE DECK! * The three men dive from the car as the rocket flies by them, flying into the wall, destroying it* Ralph: *Fires 3 shots, killing 2 men* We can't stay here, we need to go inside the school and hide! Giovanni: But, what about the hole? Guard #2: *Opens up trunk, and pulls out an SMG* They ain't getting through me. Giovanni: Forget I asked. Come on. Ralph: I'll cover you. *The men run inside the building while Ralph uses the final bullets in his ammo clip, killing 3 more men* Alright. *Runs inside building and barricades door with a covienitely placed desk* Alright, hold them off. Guard #2: Of course. *Fires at the men, making them nervously scramble for cover* Giovanni: Wait... ALESSANDRA! She's still in the yard! Guard #2: *Looks for her, and finds her* She's hiding by the giant oak tree. Giovanni: Cover me, I'm going to help her. Ralph: *Gets by corner* On the count of three. One...two...THREE! *He and the guard open fire as Giovanni dashes across the yard* Giovanni: *Grabs Alessandra* Alessandra: Giovanni! Sei venuto per me! (You came for me!) Giovanni: *Puts her on his shoulder and carries her* Pronto per questo? (Ready for this?) Alessandra: Non riesco a decidere tra sì o no...(I can not decide between yes or no...) Giovanni: Questo è quello che mi piace di te, non si può mai decidere tra sì o no! (That's what I like about you, you can never decide between yes or no!) *Takes off running* Toni: Hey! *Fires rocket launcher, and it explodes in midair* Giovanni: *Dashes in the hall, running towards a classroom, and tries to open it* Locked! *Pulls out gun, and shoots lock, and runs in* This'll be good...*sits Alessandra in a desk* Hehe, Proprio come il giorno che ci siamo incontrati, siamo stati anche nella scuola media. Ti ricordi quel giorno? (Just like the day we met, we were also in middle school. Do you remember that day?) Alessandra: Certo che si! Come nel mondo potrei dimenticare?! (Of course I do! How in the world could I forget?!) Giovanni: Basta fare in modo, Sarebbe un dannato vergogna da dimenticare, ho ragione? (Just make sure, would be a **** shame to forget, am I right?) Alessandra: *Kisses him* Vai avanti. Vai salvare la tua famiglia. Io starò bene qui. (Go ahead. Go save your family. I'll be fine here.) Giovanni: Tornerò presto, spero. Ti amo. (I'll be back soon, I hope. I love you.) *Leaves room* Ralph: There you are! I understand what you were doing, but, I need to tell you that, well, these guys have assault rifles, and, well, we're kinda pinned down...But Toni can't fire his launcher, at least... Giovanni: Good, now we're NOT as vulnerable... Ralph: *Pops around corner and shoots Toni in the knee, and he screams and falls, with the fall making the launcher fire, hitting the door, killing the two men welding it open and blasting it open* Giovanni: *Gives Ralph an angry glare* Ralph: I was getting to that, actually... Guido: Well, I'd normally say good shot, but, CHARGE!!! *The men run inside the school* Ralph: Oh come on! *Fires at the men, killing a few* Giovanni: Why does it come to this? *Fires* Toni: *Jumps on Ralph* You'll pay for that...*aims SMG at his head* Ralph: How many guns do you have? Toni: Enough to kill everyone here. Goodbye, Agent Wolf, or should I say, Agent Failure? *Aims* Ralph: *Knees Toni in the gut, and he fires the gun, but misses wildy* Toni: *Flies into locker, clutching his 4 now-broken ribs, clawing for air* My gun...It's too far away... Ralph: *Grabs gun off the floor* It put a bullet in your knee, and now i'll put one in your skull. Toni: Fire away. Ralph: *Presses barrel against his forehead, and fires* Toni: You have done good...*dies* Giovanni: Principals gonna be furious... Ralph: Yeah, no kiddin, the kids will be too...maybe... Ferrari Member: Uh, Guido, we're low on men...shouldn't we retreat? Guido: May as well. Remember, nephew, this is nowhere near over. Thanks to you, we're back at war. *Walks off* Giovanni: *Grits teeth* You're not getting away that easily! *Aims gun, but Guido hears him and shoots him in the abdomen* Ralph: Giovanni! *Runs over to him* Giovanni: Luckily, he hit my bulletproof vest. However, it was a good enough shot to harm me. Cops were coming, and they're even closer, we better bail before they get here. Ralph: Of course. I'll be on my way. *Walks out* Giovanni: We will meet again, Wolf, and let's hope it's a good reason. *Walks back to get Alessandra and bring her home* Ralph: *Walks out of the school, and looks at phone* Wow, 11:30. Time flies when you're in a shootout. *Gets in car and drives off* *Meanwhile* Ripoff: Well, that was intertaining. *Climbs down to his car, and drives off* Ralph: Still got time to meet Kat and get the game...aw,man! I missed my date with May! Well, I assume that's over, I'll call her later. *27 minutes later* Ralph: *Runs up to the line, and sees Kat waiting, and he walks up next to him* Hey man. Kat: Hey, you barely made it! Ralph: Well, I had who knows how many dents to fill in, and, then I had a date with my girlfriend, and, well, I was kinda busy... Kat: Whatever. *2 and a half hours ago, in Mongolia* Xin: 我们是谁？我们黄贝克和拉里·巴纳德，我们在这里为我们的拍摄即将上映的电影，“日亚洲跌”，你是谁？(Who are we? Yellow Baker and Larry Barnard, we are here for our shooting the upcoming movie, "Japan and the Asian down," Who are you?) Guard: 噢，那部电影。但是，你在这里做什么？(Oh, that movie. However, what are you doing here?) Xin: 我们拍戏的时候在这方面，还记得吗？(We are filming in this regard, remember?) Guard: 这是正确的。等等，“在这方面的吗？” (That is correct. Etc. In this regard, the business?) Xin: 能否请你闭嘴，回去上班吗？(Can you please shut up, go back to work?) Guard: 精细。(Fine.) *Walks off* Xin: Wow, the other three went with him. Strange.Merc: Eh, be glad they believed us. Xin: Exactly. Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan fiction